McDolan’s
McDolan's is a restaurant named after Dolan Duck, a creepy version of Donald Duck and is run by a sock monkey and some strange and mysteriously mindless bears. Knuckles the Echidna decides to pick a random job and chooses to work in this restaurant. He finds out from the manager of the restaurant, a brown bear, that there are always job openings at McDolan's and that the payment is between nothing to minimum wage. Despite the unfair amount of money allowed to be earned, Knuckles accepts the job opening and begins to work there. However, Knuckles is unable to realize that this particular restaurant has a dark, dark secret... Jobs at McDolan's Boss The person that runs the restaurant and orders all the other employees. This job is taken by the Sock Monkey Manager The person that runs the restaurant while the boss is away or busy. This job also involves telling new employees what to do and order other employees around under the boss's order. This job is taken by Brown Bear. Critic/Permanent Customer Not an official restaurant job, but there is one ordered to stay there and taste test the food, which to Knuckles, doesn't seem odd. White Bear has the job of doing this. Owner/True Boss It is possible that Dolan Duck himself is behind all the restaurant's system and owns it. Menu The food items on McDolan's menu are very strange and nearly not even edible, but are at least better than Cream;s Cooking, as it does not make customers explode. Oak Tree Bark The No.1 Seller on the menu. It seems to be the all-time favorite to most of those who eat at McDolan's. It has no needed to be cooked and is sold raw. Seems strange to be so popular... Jelly-Cheese-Lemon with Oatmeal (and a side of Barbecue Sauce) The No.2 seller after Oak Tree Bark, this strange and odd dish is made with ingredients of the dish's own name. To make the dish, all it takes is to get a metal bowl, then put the oatmeal, the cheese, the bottle of barbecue sauce, jelly, the lemon and a cheese grater into it. Serve raw. Seems just as strange as the Oak Tree Bark... Knuckles' Job Knuckles' job was to be a new chef under the orders of the manager Brown Bear. He was set to cook the dish Jelly-Cheese-Lemon with Oatmeal (and a side of Barbecue Sauce), which disgusts Knuckles. Upon finishing the dish, he gives it to the customer who ordered it, which was White Bear, who gives him money. Realizing how easy his new job is, Knuckles decides to work as McDolan's as a chef forever. However...he doesn't realize why his job has been made easy so far... McDolan's Dark Secret The boss of McDolan's, the Sock Monkey hides a secret from new employees: he hypnotizes people so they can work there for all eternity with his hypnotizing app on his Phone, Knuckles (Character) got a job there, he was almost hypnotized to work there forever, but he was saved by Sonic (Character), and they both escaped McDolan's. McDolan's Has not made an appearance since. Trivia McDolan's is a parody of McDonald's, Sock Monkey may not be the real boss and owner of McDolan's; it could be owned by McDolan himself. McDolan himself pops up on the screen and screams every time the restaurant's name is mentioned. Category:Areas